


Chocolate Comfort

by swtalmnd



Series: AELDWS 2017 non-elimination round [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur is grumpy and asks for something more than Eames' usual cure.(for the prompt: “It could be worse.”)





	Chocolate Comfort

Arthur flopped on the couch. "Don't tell me it could be worse," he growled.

"But, darling," began Eames, heading into the kitchen to make a pourover coffee to combat Arthur's misery.

"Don't." Arthur's voice was murderous.

Eames sighed and poured a bit more water over when the time was right. "Do you want it black, or am I allowed to comfort you with a bit of milk and sugar?"

"Comfort me with some chocolate biscuits and a blowjob, instead," said Arthur, hands over his face massaging away the tension.

Eames peered over at Arthur and contemplated the likelihood that he'd be found dead in a ditch if he went over and complied. "Care to repeat that?"

Arthur lowered his hands and glared. "Just find me the fucking cookies."

"Right, yes," said Eames, vanishing back into the kitchen to finish up the coffee and his own big mug of tea. He was very happy to find three kinds of chocolate biscuits in the cupboard, and gave his past self a high five for remembering Arthur's stress-eating habit. When he emerged with the tea tray, Arthur had sat forward and was looking at him with an unnerving intensity.

"So," said Arthur, "about that blowjob."

"Will you reciprocate?" asked Eames, setting the tray down and handing Arthur his coffee and cookies.

"Of course, I'm not an animal." Arthur took a sip of coffee and sighed. "Thank you for this. You spoil me a lot when you're not being an asshole."

"I spoil you so you're less of an arsehole," said Eames. He sat beside Arthur and sipped his tea. "Is this a one-off?"

"If it's good, no," said Arthur, looking over curiously. "You actually like me?"

"Yeah." Eames snagged a biscuit with a wink. "When you're not being an arsehole, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to brookebond for betaing this AND the last one, which I totally failed to thank her for. And then she did the next one, too, anyway! What a darling.


End file.
